Guitar Penguin
Guitar Penguin is a game by Snowtendo and Amp Penguin Games. This game is where you take a penguin throgh a deal to rock out in a new band. In 75 songs you will take a trip to a place called Rockovania! Play in a 1P Career to rock out in solo! Or do a Co-op Career to rock out whith your friend or go play in 2P Battle Mode to play AGAINST your friend! This is a rock career that you have never seen before for the Snowtendo Vii! *Only avaiable for Snowtendo Wii. Features Songs *Soda Seas - Aqua Grabber *Halloween Dance - Night Club *Superhero - The Stage *Clam Waters - Aqua Grabber *Water Party - Party *Team Blue's Rally Debut - The Stage *Do You Like Waffles - Club Penguin Wiki *Mexico Music - Party *Coffee Shop Remix (yes including Rockhopper) and even more! Difficulties *Weak Bongo - Easy *Great Mic - Medium *Tuba-tastic - Hard *ROCKIN PUFFLE! - Impossible Coin Packs *20 Beats-10 Coins *45 Beats-60 Coins *50 Beats-100 Coins *All Beats-1000 Coins *All Beats On ROCKING PUFFLE!- 100,000,000 coins (LOL whole limit) Guitars *Basic Guitar *Mancala Guitar *Pizza Guitar *Hydro Hopper Guitar- Unlock by getting at least 150 beats in a song *Double necked guitar- Unlock by using the Double Note power in Clam Waters. *Ultra Guitar 3000 (A creation by Gary.)-Unlock by playing as gary and using the Pizza guitar on Soda Seas on Tuba-Tastic mode. *Invisible Guitar-Unlock by beating Halloween Dance on Tuba-tastic. *The final guitar (A rainbow guitar with golden strings, silver knobs on the sides and a lazer cannon.)-Unlock by beating the whole game. Unlockables *Play Tuba-tastic mode and get all beats to unlock ROCKIN PUFFLE! mode. *Get 20 Beats to unlock a toy code to enter online. *Complete every difficulty with all beats to get 8175 coins. *Complete an impossible level five times with at least 80% of beats down to unlock a super multiplier (*1000) that can be activated for one second once a game. *Beat the game to unlock an alternate title screen, ROCKIN PUFFLE! mode, Story Mode 2, The Sound Room, Gold color for your rocking penguin and The grand prize. The Final Guitar. *Beat the game on ROCKIN PUFFLE! mode to get a puffle that is gold or rainbow. Powers *Double note-Makes the song play copys of the notes. *Mr. Hyper Fast-Makes opponent have the song go hyper crazy (only in 2P mode.) *Downer Note-Makes opponent lose one note player. (only in 2P mode.) *Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy-Makes song be super easy. *Star Power (A classical power in Guitar Hero.)-Will make track line have lightning and notes will give player hyper score. *Ultimate Note Blast-Gives opponent a million notes for each note player. (only in 2P mode.) *Fast Advance-Gives player a power to skip half the song. *Auto-note: Makes player automaticly hit notes. The Penguin Dresser Lets you design your penguins rocking look. *Red Puffle Shirt *Blue Puffle Shirt *Yellow Shirt *Red Shirt *Blue Shirt *Mexican Hat *Propellor Hat *Top Hat *Red Puffle *Blue Puffle *Purple Puffle *Green Puffle *Yellow Puffle *White Puffle *Pink Puffle *Gold or Rainbow puffle-Unlock by beating the game on ROCKIN PUFFLE! mode. (And yes. It's the luck of the draw.) *Black Puffle *Pirate Boots *Green Shoes *Bunny Slippers *Red Shoes *Basic Shoes *Yellow Shoes *Blue Shoes *All colors Gallery File:GP Menu.png|Guitar Penguin's main menu. File:GP File Select.png|Guitar Penguin's file selection. File:Guitar Penguin.png|The start screen. Trivia *If you do Clam Water expert with the Hydro Hopper Guitar or Final Guitar in expert there is a glitch that will make it so you never miss the green notes. On January 17, 2006 XX2000 made a update that fixed this glitch. Category:Games